


Get Forzen some help please?

by Dat1Slime



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, half life vr but the ai are self aware
Genre: (won't tag gordon or the canon Half life characters), Benrey and Forzen are related?, Gen, I'll add tags as we go, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, They consider each other siblings, They/Themrey, canon hl character dont show up till chapter 2, oh yeah this au has the canon characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat1Slime/pseuds/Dat1Slime
Summary: A Forzen centric fic where this poor man just hates his life. Luckily or unluckily if your Forzen the science team and their friends won't leave him to his plans.I really did just look at Forzen and go "Is anyone going to make lore for this" and not wait for an answer, huh?(Most of the characters will show up in chapter 2. Chapter 1 is just to get the ball rolling)
Relationships: Forzen & Benrey, Forzen & The Science Team, Gordon Freeman & Forzen, Joshua Freeman & Forzen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Forzen should be dead and that was final but life is a cruel mistress and hates him specifically. He should've died back in Black Mesa being experimented on by cruel scientists and beaten by crueler guards. And he should've died when he killed that guard who was hurting subject 1, er, Benrey. And he should've died during his "military" training when they would send him into active minefields and dangerous enemy territory. And he should've died when he had to go back to Black Mesa and was tasked to kill Gordon Freeman but no Forzen just had to help him escape. 

And now a week after Black Mesa Forzen's death was robbed from him again by none other Gordon fucking Freeman himself. Well not really, he highly doubts getting run over by a car would be what does him in after surviving having multiple magazines of bullets and a metric ton of explosives but it's the principle of the matter damnit! 

"My goodness, is that Forzen?!" Someone, probably Tommy, shouted from the car. Forzen sat up off the scorching pavement and looked at the team of ex-Black Mesa scientists and security guard. 

"Dude what are you doing? You're going to get run over!" How dare Gordon fucking Freeman question him, besides, he was trying to get run over just not by them and their rather stupid car. How did they all fit in it anyways? 

"I'm kinda busy here so you can," Forzen made a gesture down the road trying to get them to leave. He wasn't oblivious to how they cringed seeing the bloody stump of his left hand. He didn't care. It didn't bother him. Not at all. 

"Busy doing what? Getting yourself killed?” by Bubby’s tone it seems ze didn’t think zir words were true so when Forzen responded with “Yeah” it threw zem off. Forzen briefly wondered if he got his head crushed by the wheel of a large truck would actually do him in. He didn’t notice that Bubby, Benrey and Gordon had gotten out of the car until they were lifting him off the road and practically shoving him in the back seat of the car. He couldn’t really fight back with one leg, one hand and a complete lack of energy. 

He didn’t pay much attention to whatever conversation they were having. He was practically sitting on Darnold. The poor man looked deeply uncomfortable and while he felt like he should apologize he just couldn't bring himself to speak. From the little he did catch sounds like they were going to Freeman’s household. 

Great just what Forzen wanted. To see more of Gordon and his stupid team of friends.


	2. Stupid party and possible friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tries to help even if it's just a temporary distraction.
> 
> (This chapters a bit fast paced simply because I wanted to get it out today. If something needs to be adjusted let me know)

It had been a few days since Forzen had been picked off the road. He now had a room in Freeman and Benrey’s stupid house. His ‘room’ was actually their stupid attic with some stupid furniture and a sad excuse for bed, just a mattress and some sheets, blankets and pillows. Their stupid friends come over each day and try to get him to join in on their stupid activites. With the lack of a leg and hand he needs constant help and it was absolutely stupid, he hated it. But it also provided him with an excuse to only get out of bed to just eat. 

That was until on the 7th day of being stuck in this hell hole of a house while Forzen was contemplating how hard it would be to suffocate in his bed sheets at the dinner table. He was annoyingly snapped from his planning by a gift. A prosthetic leg. It wasn’t anything fancy like Gordon’s hand but he’d be able to walk without help which made him feel a little better. That ‘little better’ was enough for him to actually talk during dinner. It was just him, Gordon, and Benrey so he felt more comfortable speaking that little bit. They talked about stupid things but it was nice. 

By week two Forzen was opening up a bit but he was still distant. Still waiting for the moment where he could move on. When the ‘science team’ dragged him along for a walk he debated jumping off a bridge but decided against it simply because it wasn’t tall enough to do the deed. Now he was sitting on his ‘bed’ staring out the window, the science team was over,  _ again _ , they were celebrating something or other. It must’ve been something big with all the cheering, they even had several other ex- Black Mesa employees they were friends with. Forzen didn’t really care. 

He had some Irate Gamer video playing on the laptop Gordon gave him to use but he wasn’t really paying attention. He wondered if he could open the window and slip out and go to the nearby lake. Drowning didn’t seem too bad. It was probably better than getting his head crushed by a truck. But the lake was over a thirty minute walk and it was hard to run in his prosthetic. Besides Tommy, Darnold and Benrey made it their mission to check up on him every fifteen to twenty minutes and ask him if he wanted to come down or needed anything.

Hearing footsteps climb the stairs to his room he groaned. “No I don’t need anything and I’m just fine right here.” Forzen didn’t bother looking to see which of the three was bugging him this time. 

“Daddy said to come get you for cake. He said ‘It’s not a question, you have to come down.” Now that was something he wasn’t expecting. He turned towards the voice to see two elementary kids in his doorway. That’s right, Gordon’s kid was moving in and it was the kid’s birthday. Great. He couldn’t kill himself on some kid’s birthday, that’d be fucked up. Suddenly Gordon kid and his partner and crime were at his side pulling at his arm. 

“Come on! Mister Freeman said Joshie can’t open presents until after cake.” The other kid, a girl with curly black hair begged. 

“Fine, fine. I’m getting up, I’m getting up.” He was practically dragged down the stairs and to the kitchen and Forzen was suddenly very aware of just how many people were here and how he must’ve looked awful. He hadn’t showered in over a week(disgusting) and was wearing an obviously dirty tank top and some pajama pants Gordon gave him. 

“Look we got Mister  _ Frozen  _ can we have cake now please?” Joshie(? Is that what the little girl called him) was pulling at his fathers pants looking at him pleadingly. Forzen decided it was best to stay in the back of the group then after they were done with cake he could go back upstairs and continue rotting away. But nothing ever goes the way Forzen plans because Gordon hands him a piece of cake and is sitting him at the table. The majority of the group moved to the living room to watch Josh open presents leaving Forzen with four people. He knew Benrey and Darnold but the other two he wasn’t sure. One looked kinda like Darnold but older and the two seemed familiar having a nice conversation. The other, Forzen thinks, was a security guard at Black Mesa especially judging by his familiarity with Benrey. He’d rather just vanish, this felt so incredibly awkward and he just picked at his slice of cake. 

He only vaguely noticed Darnold and his friend(?) get up from the table. Benrey was frankly annoyed with their brother’s shitty vibes and threw a chip at him. “Yo ‘Zen, you little nasty boy, what’s wrong with you?"

“What?” 

“Come on you look like crap. Haven’t been outside in, like, five days. Wanna go on a walk? Need to level up your walking skills again? You, me and Calzone can leave to party for a bit.”

“No way. I’m just fine here.” Benrey did not like their brother's response and threw another chip at him. “Dude seriously I’m fine. I don’t want to go on a dumb walk.” Forzen punctuated his sentence by throwing the chip back. 

“No you’re not and you know that." Benrey's friend was trying to get them to stop but both parties were clearly getting too heated, throwing chips at one another. "Me and Feetman having been trying to help you. What is your problem?” Benrey threw a handful of chips at Forzen. 

Forzen stood from his chair slamming his hands on the table crushing chips with it “What's my problem? What's my problem!" trying his best not to raise his voice so he wouldn't ruin the party for everyone else. "You and Gordon want to help me so bad? Well if you really wanted to help me, you would’ve left me in the road so I could kill myself.” Those words obviously cut Benrey deep. He looked like he’d been shot. Now Forzen remember the third party at the table, saw his concerned expression. He was also aware of eyes on him and when he turned around he saw Tommy and Darnold and truthfully? Forzen wished their stares could kill but they couldn’t and he resigned himself to shove past the two and head back up to his room. 

As he made it to his room and wishing the door had a lock it but Gordon fucking Freeman took that from him too. Luckily before the attic was his room it was a plain old attic meaning it still had a bunch of old furniture and boxes in it which Forzen had managed to construct a hiding spot with about eight days ago.

It was a bit of a tight fit but he's never been claustrophobic. He actually enjoyed it. Just as he crawled into the spot and curled in on himself he heard footsteps up the stairs and his door open. Which was great, just great. Using the small gaps in his protective wall of junk he could see it was that Calzone dude which was just oh so perfect because he really wanted some random dude he just barely met to know he was essentially on suicide watch. 

"Hey, uh, Forzen?" The man spoke carefully. Forzen didn’t need this. He didn’t need someone to come in here and talk to him. He just needed to die. Be removed from the science team's perfect life. Calzone (surely that wasn’t his real name but they never got the chance to be introduced to one another) gently shut the door behind him and walked slowly to the middle of the room trying to locate the ex military man. Which you'd think wouldn't be that hard seeing as he was almost seven feet tall but there was a fair amount of junk up there but he was surprisingly flexible and crammed himself into a small space. 

“I know we don’t actually know each other but me and Benrey are friends and they really care for you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” He plopped down on Forzen’s bed. “You don’t gotta talk about anything you don’t want to but being alone ain’t going to help anything.”

They sat in silence for about three minutes when Forzen decided, fine, he’d humor this Calzone dude and slid out of his hiding spot. The other man was staring at his shoes twiddling his fingers and only noticed Forzen had moved when he plopped down on the bed next to him. He was rightfully spooked by such a large figure just landing next to him and let out a choked yelp. 

“Sorry,” Forzen grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around himself “I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“No no, it’s fine, I just wasn’t expecting someone like you to be so quiet.” Heat rose to his cheeks and rubbed the back of his neck. “The name’s Barney by the way.”

“Then why does Benrey call you ‘Calzone?” Barney laughed, Forzen found it kind of comforting. 

“It’s because Benrey is a dick, my last name is Calhoun.” That was really all Forzen needed to know. They sat in relative silence for a bit.

“Sorry if I ruined the party for you.” 

“You didn’t. Don’t worry.”

Forzen didn’t entirely believe him. But he accepted it anyway. The air felt heavy and comfortable. “You don’t have to stay here. I’m sure your friends are waiting for you.” 

“I know. But they can wait.” Forzen wished Barney would just leave but at the same time it was nice to have someone there. Sure Gordon, Benrey, Tommy, Darnold, Coomer and even Bubby tried to sit and talk with him like this but this was different. Barney didn’t know about his past and he didn’t look at him with pity just concern which was better than pity in Forzen’s book.

While the silence wasn’t uncomfortable Forzen did want to break it so he defaulted to the first thing he thought of. “Do you like Irate Gamer?” That for some reason got a laugh out of Barney.

Barney had never actually watched Irate Gamer so he didn’t have an opinion on the dude and Forzen was determined to change that. They stacked up all his pillows, kicked back and put a video on. At some point Forzen got derailed and managed to rope Barney into a whole conversation about Bey-Blades. Forzen didn’t notice when Darnold and Tommy cracked open his door to check on him and Barney waved them away. He did the food they brought when Barney offered him some and frankly he was starving and gladly chowed down.

Despite this fun, this distraction, a voice in the back of his head still wondered how hard it would be to send Barney downstairs for more food then slip out the window and go to the lake. How long it would take for them to realize what happened. If he could dive deep enough never to be found. But Barney was a good guy and Forzen didn’t want him to possibly feel guilty like he could’ve done something more. And he really shouldn’t kill himself on some kid’s birthday, it wouldn’t be fair. Things deserved to be fair, just like he deserved to die.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update daily. Comments are very appreciated and motivate me to write more!!


End file.
